


rosemary

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: (holds this ship) i just think they're neat, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood Drinking, Dongju bites, Dongju has fangs and a forked tongue, M/M, Making Out, Youngjo is a sap we know this, all lowercase this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: “that’s okay! just your presence alone is the only gift i could ever wish for.” youngjo tells him earnestly.“you are—“ dongju chokes, takes a deep breath, blushes even more, “you are so cheesy.”he brings his other hand up to cover his mouth but youngjo doesn’t miss the way he grins— heart shaped with dangerously sharp teeth barely hidden behind his hand — a smile that’s always breathtaking — and youngjo swears his heart skips a beat.Dongju is a demon who drinks blood, Youngjo is his human boyfriend.A slight hiccup in gift giving isn't going to stop Dongju from having his meal.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough youngju fics so i Will try to fill up this tag a bit more bc I Just Think They're Neat 
> 
> i started writing this fic at the end of 2020 but only finished it at the very beginning of 2021 so :'] first fic of the year! and i'm posting it today (10th Jan) as a happy birthday to dongju himself!!!  
> (i actually finished writing this on the 2nd and it has been open as an ao3 draft for days just taunting me) 
> 
> enjoy!

_dongju taps his foot impatiently, playing with the edges of his black lacy fingerless gloves as he waits for seoho to finish scanning over his report. hunger twists his gut as he watches seoho, the latter even having the audacity to hum a little tune as he reads._

_"are you done yet?" he asks for what feels like the tenth time. seoho doesn't even spare him a glance— or any indication that he's heard the complaint at all._

_dongju rocks back and forth on his toes, pausing only to wave at dongmyeong as the twin demon passes by._

_"c’mon, it can't take you that long to read it." he grumbles._

_that finally gets seoho's attention— the older demon peering at him from over the tops of his sunglasses, the second pair perched precariously on his head looking close to falling off with how his head is tilted._

_"oh? got somewhere to get to? you in a rush?" he asks, grin getting wider as dongju presses his lips together tightly and doesn't answer._

_his phone buzzes in his pocket and he forces himself to roll his eyes at seoho, resisting the urge to check the message he just received. but seoho can be just as stubborn as him and he has far more patience— patience that comes with having existed for hundreds of years. he says nothing, just stares, doesn't look back down at the report in his clawed hands, and dongju knows there's no getting out of this one._

_"I'm hungry," he sighs, and it isn't even entirely a lie. "can i go yet?"_

_thankfully, seoho seems to take pity on him — pinching his cheek with a laugh and nodding._

_"yeah alright, the report looks fine, go get some food, 'ju"_

_"thank youuu" dongju spins on his heel, opening a quick portal and stepping through as he takes his phone out to assure his boyfriend that yes, he's fine, sorry for the delay, but no don't worry, everything’s alright._

youngjo sighs, staring at his phone screen as the seconds tick on and his worry grows. he gets restless, standing up in order to pace back and forth across his living room. his hand comes up to play with his earring nervously as he awaits dongju's reply, mind racing with a thousand possibilities and reasons for the delay— each more concerning than the last. the bouquet he'd gotten sits on the coffee table beside a bottle of juice, illuminated by the last rays of the sunset through the window. he tells himself that everything’s fine — dongju is a young demon, yes, but powerful, and nothing bad could have happened — but that doesn’t stop him from gnawing on his lower lip and running his fingers through his hair. 

he almost jumps when his phone buzzes, fingers sliding across the screen to unlock it in a frantic haze as he reads dongju’s message. his shoulders relax as he breathes a sigh of relief and quickly texts back a heart emote filled message — the tension leaving his body in the form of affection — smiling to himself as dongju replies that he’s on his way already. his smile drops as he dashes to the bathroom to smooth down his clothes and tidy up his hair, tongue caught between his teeth as he does his best to fix up his appearance before his boyfriend arrives. 

there’s a familiar rhythmic knocking on the front door and youngjo almost trips over his own feet on his way to it, adjusting the way his jacket sits on his shoulders and carefully scooping the bouquet into his arms. he hopes that how hard his heart is pounding in his chest isn’t too obvious to dongju as he opens the door, adjusting his hold on the bouquet so he can actually _see_ his boyfriend and greet him. he knows he doesn’t need to be nervous, has no reason to feel so tense and excited all at once— 

but maybe it isn’t nerves, he thinks as he opens the door. maybe it’s just— he feels his thoughts short-circuit as he’s greeted by dongju’s smiling face— no, he’s not nervous, just _lovestruck._

he holds the bouquet out, satisfaction settling itself around his shoulders as he hears dongju’s adorable little laugh of delight and surprise. youngjo takes a few steps back, holding a hand out to take dongju’s and guide him inside the apartment. 

“happy 500 days, baby.” 

dongju’s expression freezes in a look of horror as he straightens up from toeing his boots off by the door. youngjo squeezes his hand lightly, biting on his lip as he waits for a reply— a reaction— anything other than this stunned silence. 

“i didn’t— i don’t have anything for you though…” youngjo can _hear_ the pout in dongju’s voice. 

“that’s okay! just your presence alone is the only gift i could ever wish for.” youngjo tells him earnestly, lowering the bouquet still cradled in one arm so that he can meet dongju’s eyes— his lips curling up in a delighted smile at the sight of a dusting of pink across dongju’s cheeks. 

“you are—“ dongju chokes, takes a deep breath, blushes even more, “you are _so_ cheesy.” 

he brings his other hand up to cover his mouth but youngjo doesn’t miss the way he grins— heart shaped with dangerously sharp teeth barely hidden behind his hand — a smile that’s always breathtaking — and youngjo swears his heart skips a beat. 

their hands separate so that dongju can reach for the flowers, ducking his head down in a final attempt to hide just how affected he is by the gift and the affection. but under the warmth of youngjo’s gaze, he can’t help but smile as he steps forward as youngjo holds the bouquet out. 

something sharp stabs into his senses all at once, vision flashing white and stomach twisting uncomfortably— and not with the ache of hunger that was already lingering long before he arrived at youngjo’s doorstep. dongju stumbles backwards as if he’s been hit— pain fading away into a dull ache as he pulls his arms back towards his body. he shuffles back, vision still blurry at the edges as he takes a shaky inhale and sneezes into his elbow. 

he sees youngjo open his mouth— most likely to ask if he's alright— but he's interrupted by yet another sneeze from dongju. and another. dongju sniffles miserably, rubbing his nose as he eyes the bouquet suspiciously through squinted eyes and has a realisation.

“is… is there rosemary in that?” 

youngjo’s entire face lights up, eyes shining as he nods, “from my research, in the language of flowers, rosemaries are for remembrance. and i want us to make a lifetime of memories together that we’ll cherish.” 

dongju feels his heart ache, but whether it’s from youngjo’s sappiness or the rosemary he isn’t sure because— 

“that’s.. really sweet.. but, uh, rosemary is a demon repellent.” 

it’s almost comical how wide youngjo’s eyes get, lips curling down in shock as he tenses up and freezes— like a cat with its fur standing on end. he's just a blur even to dongju’s enhanced senses as he dashes for the kitchen with the flowers. there’s the thunk of the bin lid and then a slightly more muffled thunk as it closes. 

dongju sniffles as the effect of the rosemary begins to fade— draining some of his strength with it but leaving room for his hunger to surge back in full force. he can smell the lingering scent of a dinner— some sort of meat with rice but he doesn’t pay too much attention to it as youngjo reenters the room with apologies spilling from his lips as he wraps his arms around dongju and presses kisses to his cheeks. he inhales and almost falls forward, hunger intensifying from how close youngjo is now. 

“i can smell food.” he mumbles as youngjo continues to kiss him, fingers playing with the ends of dongju’s beautiful mullet. “did you already eat? you smell good.” 

he feels youngjo nod, cheek nuzzling against his, and then his voice right by his ear. 

“mmhm, got all prepared for you.” youngjo hums, pulling away to meet dongju’s eyes with a smile. 

dongju surges forward, youngjo meeting him halfway in an intense kiss. he grips the collar of youngjo’s jacket, whining when the latter has to pull away from the demon for air. his fangs are almost uncomfortable now, almost digging into his lower lip— and when he opens his eyes again, he sees youngjo licking his lips where dongju’s fangs managed to prick— and his hunger only grows. youngjo must notice too, because he takes dongju’s hands and walks backwards until he hits the couch, sitting down and pulling dongju with him until the demon straddles his lap. 

dongju wastes no time, ducking his head down to youngjo’s neck and pressing open mouthed kisses along the exposed flesh, giving little kitten licks with his forked tongue as youngjo’s hands resting on his hips hold him a little tighter. 

“dongju…” youngjo whispers, voice trailing off in almost a whimper as one of dongju’s hands wraps around the back of his head, holding him still to keep his neck bared. dongju can hear the pout in his voice as he continues to lick. “ju… don’t play with your food.” 

“why not?” 

youngjo whines, fingers playing with the edge of dongju’s shirt as he tries to move his neck closer to the demon’s fangs. he wants to keep playing, loves the way youngjo gets desperate for it— to be held and bitten and drank from— but with every agonising second that passes, his hunger grows and the feeling of youngjo’s pulse and scent of his blood— so close and yet so far— makes his head start to spin with hunger and desire and _want._

with one last long lick from youngjo’s shoulder to his jaw, dongju bites down _hard._ youngjo lets out a cry of pain but his arms wrap around dongju tighter, holding him closer and preventing him from moving away — as if he’d ever want to— with the taste of blood on his tongue and the feeling of it wet on his lips and teeth as he drinks it down. his other hand, not holding youngjo’s head, holds youngjo’s clothes away from his neck and shoulder— black lace of his gloves getting ruined by the rivulets of crimson that run down as dongju does his best to lap it up. but youngjo likes it messy— and despite the haze of hunger that buzzes around in his head and the lingering ache from rosemary, dongju doesn’t miss the way youngjo lets out little pleased hums as he lifts a hand to run through the demon’s hair. 

it’s sharp against his tongue and down his throat, warm and metallic, and addicting because it’s _youngjo_ — and for all the chances he’ll take to tease him and call him cheesy, dongju loves him and his sappiness and the stars in his eyes whenever he wishes dongju another milestone anniversary with love spilling from him as easily as he bares his neck and lets his blood spill forth. 

youngjo is pretty and sweet and so eager to spoil dongju and shower him with love and— dongju feels youngjo’s grip on him slacken ever so slightly and his eyes snap open. he pulls away, not even having to struggle to stop youngjo from pulling him back in closer like he usually does. he can feel the blood around his mouth, licking it up with one smooth motion of his tongue as he watches youngjo lift his head and smile weakly at him. 

“you didn’t stop me.” he mumbles, swiping his thumb over the puncture wound on youngjo’s neck, letting his demonic magic close up the wound and stop the flow of blood. “you should’ve stopped me.” 

“you were hungry,” youngjo laughs breathlessly, leaning forward to place a soft peck to dongju’s lips. he shrugs, “and you always make these… noises.” 

“noises?” 

“well, yeah. you mostly hum— like my blood tastes really good— but sometimes you… well, you know, you’re cute, and if i move even a little bit away or stop you… you, well..” 

dongju frowns, twisting his body to pick up the bottle of juice on the table and passing it to youngjo. 

“i what?” 

“you make this whining sound,” youngjo uncaps the bottle and drinks as dongju waits for him to continue, “and it’s hard to stop you when you’re so cute.” 

dongju huffs and punches youngjo’s chest lightly, unable to stop himself from letting out little giggles as youngjo pouts exaggeratedly at the attack. the pout quickly fades back into a smile, warm and soft as youngjo takes a few more sips before recapping the juice. 

“thanks for the dinner.” dongju says. youngjo lifts a hand to cup his cheek and dongju lets himself sink into it. 

“you’re welcome, baby.” youngjo replies, the corners of his lips twitching as sadness drips into his words, “are they gonna be expecting you back home? do.. do you have somewhere to get to? now that you’re done here, do you want to— _need_ to go?” 

dongju shakes his head, turning his head to press a kiss to youngjo’s palm before latching his teeth onto his fingers playfully— he bites down harder as youngjo laughs (but doesn’t pull away, doesn’t even try to) and taps his cheek lightly in a reprimand that lacks seriousness. 

“i’m not in a rush to go,” dongju pulls away and answers with a grin, “they might get mad at me, but there’s nowhere else i’d rather be.” 

the smile youngjo gives him, so bright and full of warmth, and the happiness he gets to bask in right now, makes any scolding he might get later all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please consider leaving a comment! ;w; 
> 
> \- 
> 
> you can find me here  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
